With the constant development of technology, the search engine has been an indispensable part in life. Currently, in the interactive search of the conventional search engine, the user inputs a query, and the search engine returns search results associated with the query and sequences the search results from top to bottom according to their own correlations with the query. The query may include one or more key words. The user can browse and click the search results, and further select information or content that he is interested in or needs from the search results. If the user does not search out the information or content that satisfies his/her requirement based on the current query or he/she intends for more accurate search results, another query may be generated by adding a key word into the current query or changing a key word in the current query, thus performing a further search.
However, there are following defects in the related art. Adding a key word into the current query or changing a key word in the current query may change the search intention of the user. For example, for the query “nice movie”, another query that may be input by the user includes: “nice 3D movie”, “nice European and American movies”, “nice horror movie”, “nice movie of Zhang Yimou” and “nice art movie”, in which the added key words are in different dimensions and the search results are also different, such that it is difficult for the user to obtain the useful information and content, thus resulting in a poor searching experience of the user.